1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for holding standard telephone handsets and rectangular telephone handsets positioned on the head for hands-off talking. It is particularly directed towards a device attachable to presently used equipment but it can also be manufactured directly into the handset housing particularly in the modern electronic handsets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Attempts at designing devices for holding telephone handsets in position with a headband are more often seen in patent documents than in the market place. An acceptable headband suitable for holding the weight of even modern telephone handsets has just not been available until now. The present invention is unique in that it will support handsets positioned as desired by the user and the holding position is adjustable through mechanics built into a ball joint attachment. The patents which seem most representative of the developing art include the following:
1. M. A. Sidders U.S. Pat. No. 2,020,084, issued Nov. 5, 1935, shows a double band headband using a reversed ball fitting into a socket with a threaded plug for screw-down tightening. To hold the telephone handset in a given position, a plug must be screwed down to tighten the ball in the socket structure. A clamping jaw fitting the handset body is used to hold the headband ring stable. This type of ring and holder clamp would not work on a modern-day handset because of the body shapes presently in use. The present invention conforms to modern design and utilizes the shape and divisional structure of today's handset by providing edge protrusions aligned in the support ring structure to fit the assembly joints of the modern handset. The present invention also provides internal adjustment fitting in a socket and on a snap-in ball allowing the attached headband to be easily repositioned without any unscrewing or screwing down of holding parts.
2. The Roberton invention, British patent number 731,830, issued June 15, 1955, shows a single headband terminating in a ball. The ball socket must be manufactured into the handset earpiece cover and only resilience in the material prevents free-movement of the ball which is tight-fitted into the socket. With much use, only a short period of time would be required to wear the surface sufficiently to loosen the hold and render the retention inefficient. The present invention does not rely solely on resilience in the material for ball retention. A tab on the ball fits adjustment apertures in the base of the socket for positioning the headband. The mechanics would still be effective even with a loss of retention in the materials over a period of time.
3. A patent issued to Bonecutter, dated Sept. 6, 1949, shows a ring support for a telephone handset which attaches to a single headband by a clamp fitting. A snap band with a single support seat and a split band are the two types of fixtures shown for attachment to the telephone handset. Both attach methods require a handset earpiece structure which can be unscrewed and re-tightened for any effective installation of this type of band. No modifications of these rings would make them fittable to a modern square-type telephone handset earpiece. My attachment rings for round type telephone handset earpieces and for modern square types are provided with dual rims. An inside rim fits at the screw-down break on a standard round-type earpiece cap and an outside rim fits the outer surface of the cap forming a securely fitted, snap-on headband holding ring. On a square-type handset structure, my inside rim fits the snap line of the handset case structure and the outside rim seats down on the handpiece earphone cover again forming a securely held fitting. On square-type earpieces my attachment ring is also supported by a yoke fitted below the ring to the handpiece handle portion.
4. Additional interesting prior-art patents examined but not necessarily considered pertinent to the present invention include: U.S. Pat. No. 4,121,061, issued to Donaldson on Oct. 17, 1978, which illustrates a completely restructued telephone with a headband holder. A U.S. Pat. No. 3,225,147, issued to Dollinger on Dec. 21, 1965, shows an auxiliary application of the headband principal. Other patents seen include U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,721,234, to Gillie, Oct. 18, 1955; to Hutchinson, 2,538,458, Jan. 16, 1951; to Lewis, 2,854,523, Sept. 30, 1958; to Pollard, 2,843,680, July 15, 1958; to McCorkell, 2,598,928, June 3, 1952; and to Seldel, 4,048,453.
A similar effective ball joint swivel with internal adjustment features as described in the specification of the present invention was not seen in prior-art patents examined. Headbands both single and double are noted as being in common use for a variety of applications and as structured for the present invention should not be detrimental to patent allowance. The double-rimmed ring for attachment to both round and squared modern telephone handsets is unique to the present invention.